Amusement Park Kisses
by Cheer-The-Underdog-On
Summary: Axel and Roxas meet at an amusement park. Akuroku.


"What do you mean it's stuck!?" The blond shouted from where the ride had caught. It was ten minutes before closing time, eleven at night, and this was the last trip for the Octopus of Adventure Asylum.

Probably literally the last trip because it'd have to go in for repairs after this.

Axel laughed nervously, "Look, don't move! Everything is going to be fine; I've already called the mechanic!" There was only one passenger on the ride currently (thank goodness) and to say he was upset would be…mildly an understatement.

"Look, I don't have that kind of time! I need to get home soon!" The teen cried from where he was stuck, strapped in twelve or so feet up in the air.

"You'll just have to wait." The redhead sighed not pleased that he had an impatient customer, "I'm sorry. I really am…" The two of them were both trapped until the blond got down which meant Axel didn't get to leave either. "Since we're gonna be here for a while, might as well get to know each other; what's your name?" Uncomfortable silence for a moment.

A sneer with a quick answer was beaten down, and Roxas remembered his manners long enough to pass the amusement ride worker his name, "Rox, and you are?" Axel felt the awkward air from thirty seconds ago already beginning to ebb away.

"Axel. Where do you go to school?"

"Mosey Memorial, you?" His cellphone buzzed in his pocket, but he couldn't answer it in case the ride started up again.

"I just graduated from there this past spring. I'll be going to DIU this fall." The redhead beamed, "You a senior?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah…" Where was this mechanic guy? This was taking forever!

"Senior year is really tough because you're ready to graduate from day one." Axel tried to offer up anything else he could think of for conversation, "So you're gay?"

The blond choked on his spit, "Wha-? How'd you know?"

"Your shirt: 'Come out, come out, wherever you are' in rainbow lettering is not that subtle." The teen laughed, "I'm part of the LGBTQA myself."

"Wow, full acronym and everything." Roxas gave a cautious smile, "Oh yeah, I think I remember you. Kind of hard not to with that hair…Didn't you do band?"

"Yeah," The redhead laughed, "I did band." He had been a drum major actually, but whatever. He couldn't expect the other to know that. "Do any sports? What do you like to do?"

"I'm in drama club." The teen confessed sheepishly, "Yeah, stereotype, I know, but I really like it. I don't want to do it after I graduate, though. After I graduate, I want to go into agriculture oddly enough."

Axel nodded. It was an odd combo, but who was he to judge, "Have any friends?"

"Lots! Pence, Hayner, Olette, and my best friend is the leader of the GSA, Xion." He grinned.

"Oh! I actually know her. She was in orchestra with me." The redhead's face lit up when he realized they had something more in common, "Were you at her birthday party last year? That got crazy!"

"Yeah." Roxas laughed, "Who would have known that those community college guys would show up though…" The two noticed the mechanic approaching at the same time. "Yaaay, I'll be free soon!"

'Me too.' Axel thought, wanting to clock out. When the blond was down on the ground and in one piece, the two started for the exit together. When they reached a split in the path, Roxas stopped the redhead quickly before he could get too far away, "Hey, I don't want to regret this, but…Can I have your number? I think we have a bit of a connection and I mean, if you still hang out with Xion, I might as well, right?" He grinned.

Axel smiled softly, "Sure, but um...I want you to know straight up if you want to go out with me that I'm asexual."

There was a long pause as Roxas nodded and thought it out, "Cool. Well as long as I get kisses and hugs, I can yank it." He grinned, "Which means, you think I want to go out with you." The blond teased, "Which I do. How does next Saturday sound? We could go to a movie." He took Axel's phone and began jamming in his number under 'That Blond Cutie from the Park'.

"Ah, not next Saturday." Axel frowned before recovering quickly when he saw Roxas' crestfallen expression, "Friday works for me, though. I have work on Saturday."

"Friday." Roxas rolled the word around his mouth, "Nice to meet you, Axel." He smiled, "Text me." The teen sang, "I don't mind chatting you up into the late hours."

Axel laughed, "Bye Roxas, I'll text you."

But not before getting a full scoop from Xion on her cute friend.

* * *

**For Omgyouarecute on tumblr :) No beta**


End file.
